Lonely souls
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Un pequeño encuentro peligroso, dos luchadores con personalidades casi iguales, llevando esa fuerte y pesada carga del "disturbio de la sangre". Solo son dos almas solitarias que se cruzaran por algunas circunstancias.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: (AU: Alternative Universe) tratare de no hacerlos tan oc a los personajes… Inspirado con la canción Imaginary de Evanescence y The Monster Eminem y Rihanna.**_

_**Summary: Un pequeño encuentro peligroso, dos luchadores con personalidades casi iguales, llevando esa fuerte y pesada carga del "disturbio de la sangre". Solo son dos almas solitarias que se cruzaran por algunas circunstancias.**_

* * *

_**Lonely souls**_

Ella estaba cansada de andar vigilándolo todos los días, espiándolo desde el techo de un edificio; observándolo con sus binoculares, releía su información una y otra vez, era la primera vez que tenía ganas de dejar una misión patética como esta, para su sorpresa fue raro que el comandante le pidiera a su ahijada que haga esta misión, vigilar a Iori Yagami. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo Ralf o Clark? Aunque se acordaba de que ellos tenían otros deberes junto con Whip, como por ejemplo "encontrar a unos terroristas que habían escapado de la prisión de México". Comprendía a su padre que no quería que se vuelva a arriesgar como la otra vez, que casi por su culpa metió en un lio a sus compañeros… Leona se encogió de hombros, al ver algunas fotografías que le saco al pelirrojo tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso pero al final, parece que Iori Yagami no tenía nada que ver con los asesinatos de Vice y Mature, las secretrias de Rugal, las fotos que ella tenía eran: cuando el salía del bar de King y otro cuando se dirigía a su mansión. Las sospechas que tenía el comandante fueron erróneas… Se levanto del suelo para dirigirse a la puerta para salir del techo; se llevo consigo las fotos y la información que anoto sobre el pelirrojo.

—Tendré que volver a la base—murmuro la militar por lo bajo.

Se acomodo su shot verde oscuro y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la base, durante su recorrido no vio a ningún conocido del torneo, aparte del tal Kyo Kusanagi que, cuando ella los espiaba a ambos luchadores; Leona había aprovechado en calcular cada movimiento del Yagami, pues tenía en mente que capaz lucharía contra él, solo para saber ciertas cosas…

Leona sabía que Iori Yagami tenía _el disturbio de la sangre. _Ambos padecían por esa maldición, solo en eso tenían algo en común, lo único que la militar quería era librarse de esa maldición o por lo menos aprender a controlarlo…Pero tomaría meses o quizás años, es complicado controlar a un monstruo. Se ato bien su cabello largo e azulado con el paliacate del coronel; tenía ese objeto para recordarlo, tal vez, puede que le cueste expresar sus sentimientos delante de él pero gracias a Ralf Jones, le salvo la vida de su intento de suicidio: desde entonces, el se encargo de levantarle el animo a Leona y eso le abrió la mente, al darse cuenta que la quieren mucho. No solo ella quería al coronel Jones sino también Whip, que últimamente ha estado mas con el que con Clark Still.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El comandante Heidern golpeo con fuerza su escritorio, al ver a su ahijada que estaba allí: parada firmemente e haciendo un saludo militar.

—Tiene que haber algo raro en ese Yagami…—decía Heidern al ver las fotografías.

—Entonces, ¿tengo que dejar de vigilarlo? —indago su ahijada estando confundida.

—No, creo que tendrás que enfrentarlo tú mismo, Leona—respondió frio y suspiro nervioso el comandante. Capaz era mucho lo que estaba pidiendo pero no tenía otra opción. —Mañana tendrás que pelear contra el…para quitarle algo de información. —ordeno al darle la espalda.

—Como ordene comandante…—asintió con la cabeza.

—Puede retirarse soldado.

Leona hizo un saludo militar para retirarse del escritorio, entro a su casa e subió por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto, se quedo un par de minutos acariciando y jugando con su gato que tenía un pelaje gris y blanco, luego preparo un par de su ropa y entro al baño para darse una ducha larga e relajante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iori Yagami había salido del bar de King, al ver a las parejas reunidas y juntadas en la plaza de South Town, era patético, ni siquiera vio al Kyo Kusanagi con su novia, durante su caminata se encontró con una fotografía donde el salía del dicho bar, observo todo su alrededor: mirando por las ventanas de algunos edificios, se dio cuenta que alguien lo estuvo espiando todo este tiempo pero _¿Quién?_ Guardo esa foto en su bolsillo y continúo con su recorrido hasta llegar a su mansión.

Cuando reviso su correo, no había ninguna invitación respecto al nuevo torneo, después todas las otras cartas eran de sus admiradoras y facturas que tenía que pagar, de eso no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo y sobre las cartas de sus fans apenas a un par le respondía y a otra no. Como no tenía nada que hacer en este día, entro a la sala del gimnasio, para entrenar un par de horas…ya que no tenía ensayo.

Pasaron dos horas de su entrenamiento, el pelirrojo había salido de la ducha, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una toalla blanca y otra tenía por su cuello, miro una vez más, la fotografía que se había encontrado en la vereda, era de suponer que lo estarían vigilando…Por su dedición, creyó que fue una del club de fans, suspiro cansado y se fue a ponerse ropa para después salir a dar uno de sus tantos paseos nocturnos e solitarios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leona estando cambiada con ropa casual de jeans cortos y remera negra, se miraba al espejo; se colocaba sus aritos, por último se ato su cabello húmedo con el paliacate anaranjado y detalles verdes, cuando apenas acabo se llevo sus manos hacia la frente, otra vez esas voces que la llamaban, al principio fue en sus sueños, que volvía a aparecer el tal, Goenitz, estas voces decían _–"¡sangre, sangre!"-_ ella se tapa los oídos y gritando — "¡No, Déjenme en paz!" — Ese grito parecía espantar aquellos monstruos, la segunda vez que le ocurría esto: sintió temor, esas ganas de alejarse de este lugar para que sus amigos no corran riesgos por su culpa, asustada se lavo varias veces su rostro, se acerco hacia su cama para tomar una siesta: abrazando con fuerza su almohada, era como ver el reflejo de una niña sufriendo del miedo a la oscuridad…O mejor dicho, miedo a ese monstruo y de sus pesadillas de su niñez.

_**"**Tragada por el sonido de mis gritos_  
_No puedo parar por el miedo de noches silenciosas__**"**_

Al día siguiente, la joven ikari regreso con su objetivo de enfrentarse al Yagami, caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad de South Town, estaba lista para pelear contra él. Leona, se encontraba en el techo de un edificio, espiando con sus binoculares al pelirrojo que estaba entrando en un callejón.

—No hay nadie. —murmuro por lo bajo. Levanto su vista hacia arriba y vio que alguien lo estaba espiando, se apresuro para entrar dentro del edificio para descubrir a esa persona.

La militar se alarmo, sintió escalofríos por esa mirar tan fría e perturbadora, corrió hacia la puerta pero al abrirla un ataque de flamas purpuras la ataco y la mando hacia una esquina del techo. Iori al verla, frunció el ceño por descubrir de quien se trataba…

—Vaya-vaya no creí que tenía una fan dentro de los Ikari Warriors. —dijo al ponerse de brazos cruzados. — ¿Qué quieres?

—…Te estuve vigilando para saber si tuviste que ver con los asesinatos de Vice y Mature—respondió en tono seco y volvió a ponerse de pie. —Era mi misión vigilarte.

El pelirrojo se le quedo mirando y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, —Que buen chiste. —hablo con ironía.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime anda…

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre el poder de Orochi? —Pregunto ella. —O sino ¿Qué le ocurrió a las secretarias de Rugal?

— ¿Por qué carajos debería hablarte de esto? ¿Qué ganaría? ¡Dime!

—…Una pelea contra mí, si gano, tú me dices ambas cosas y si pierdo…No te molesto mas. —respondió cortante.

El pelirrojo se puso en posición de ataque, ella corrió hacia el golpeándolo un puñetazo en su mejilla dejándole colorado, este le golpeo un codazo en la espalda, tirándola al suelo. Iori volvió a atacar lanzando sus flamas purpuras por el suelo pero Leona se apresuro en levantarse rápidamente esquivando cada ataque. Ambos tomaron distancia, —Veo que calculaste un par de mis movimientos—decía este al sonreír de lado.

—…Si algo.

—No soy de golpear a las mujeres pero no me queda otra en hacer una pequeña decepción por ti. —hablo al tomarla tan bruscamente del cuello y arrastrándola por el suelo, pronunciando en voz alta _–"Baka me"- _rodeándola con sus flamas purpuras. Leona con sus manos alcanzo a rasguñarlo en el pecho: que de apoco la camisa blanca del pelirrojo, comenzó a tomar un color carmesí.

—"_Shirouto ga"_ —le dijo Iori al verla lastimada.

La peli azulada apenas podía levantarse, sus piernas estaban cansadas, tanto como ella; Iori también cayó de rodillas hacia el suelo, ambos no se esperaban un empate…—Esto no puede ser…—murmuro por lo bajo, se llevo su mano izquierda en su pecho, al mirar su mano estaba manchada de sangre. Ella se le acerco con pasos cansados, estiro su mano ofreciéndole ayuda, pues Leona Heidern no era de charlar mucho pero tenía que hacer algunas decepciones con Iori Yagami, además, ambos conservan un orgullo diferente: el por su Clan y ella su orgullo tenía que ver con la base Ikari o con sus compañeros. El pelirrojo se negó a aceptar ayuda por su parte, ella para no dar más preámbulos, prefirió ayudarlo sin su permiso; agarrándolo del brazo.

—Te dije que no me ayudes. —hablo Iori en seco.

—Cállate y sigue caminando. —insinuó Leona ignorando lo que decía.

_**"**Las personas más solitarias son las mas amables.__**"**_

Bajaron lentamente y con cuidado por las escaleras, hasta acercarse a un ascensor que directamente los ayudo a bajar más rápido. Para que ninguna persona conocida los viera, se fueron por un pequeño atajo que se encontraba por el callejón.

Iori le entrego las llaves de su mansión a la militar y siguió acompañándolo hasta entrar a su habitación para recostarlo en la cama. —Ahora me vas a preguntar sobre ellas ¿no es así? —indago algo molesto y sospechando por esa pequeña ayudita.

—…No, no será necesario. —contesto al quitarse su paliacate y dejarlo sobre un mueble que estaba cerca de la cama, el Yagami se quito su camisa que estaba manchada con sangre.

—Puedes irte, yo puedo cuidarme solo. —ordeno en seco.

—He escuchado varias veces esos argumentos durante el recorrido, ya cansa que digas eso. —contra dijo Leona negándose. —En ese sentido te pareces mucho a uno de mis compañeros.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto curioso.

—No te lo voy a decir. —respondió fría y cortante. —Iré a buscar el botiquín de auxilios.

El pelirrojo en ningún momento la miro al rostro pero cuando ella se acerco con el botiquín, nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto, quedo un poco perplejo por lo estaba viendo, se veía…linda.

—Heidern puedes irte—ordeno en tono frio.

—…No. —volvió a negarse, empezó a curarle la herida pasándole alcohol, pequeños gruñidos escucho ella como forma de quejarse. Pues, Leona no estaba viendo la herida solo que el Yagami trataba de guiarla.

— ¿Por qué no puedes curarme bien? —indago este.

—No puedo ver la sangre, la detesto. —contesto sin mirarlo.

—Creí que eras ruda. —musito al reírse.

Ella cerro sus ojos para poder vendarlo en su pecho, escucho por su voz diciéndole –"listo, ya no es necesario que sigas aquí"- abrió sus ojos y suspiro tranquila.

— ¿Estas bajando la guardia? Heidern. —pregunto Iori frunciendo el ceño.

—…No y dime Leona ¿entendiste? Leona Heidern—respondió levantando un poco su voz.

—Por lo que yo tenía entendido, tú no eres de hablar mucho. —le decía en tono irónico.

—Yagami, yo también creí lo mismo sobre ti.

—Dime Iori Yagami ¿entendido?

La joven ikari asintió con la cabeza, todavía estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, —No hablo mucho pero mis compañeros no están en la base, solo quedamos mi padre y yo —hablo al desviar la mirada.

—Te has encerrado mucho en tus pensamientos ¿cierto? —dijo este sin mirarla.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —indago extrañada.

—Simplemente lo sé.

—He escuchado voces en mi cabeza últimamente. —insinuó con voz ronca.

— ¿Voces?

—Sí, no sé que fueron esas cosas.

—…No soy bueno con ciertas cosas y sé que no soy de hablar mucho al igual que tu pero…Ten cuidado con esas voces.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Solo te estoy avisando.

Iori había apoyado su mano en la cintura de ella, como estaba al descubierto por su traje militar, rápidamente Leona se había sonrojado y ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos. —Bueno debo irme—insinuó al levantarse.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar respecto al poder de Orochi? —hablo confundido.

—…Solo quiero saber algo sobre eso y sobre Mature y Vice. ¿Cómo controlas ese poder?

—Sobre esas dos mujeres, no sé qué ocurrió pero cuando desperté las encontré muertas al frente de mi. —contesto en seco y cortante. —Y sobre el poder de Orochi… no se fácil controlarlo.

—…Bueno, no soy buena agradeciendo pero…Gracias de todas formas. —le agradeció con una sonrisa. Ella se retiro del lugar dejándolo solo, Iori miro en el mueble y se dio cuenta que Leona había dejado su paliacate. Suspiro y saco de su bolsillo un cigarrillo. —Cuando me recupere se lo devolveré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron días y semanas desde ese raro encuentro e charla que tuvo con Iori Yagami, pero esos datos que el mismo le dijo le sirvió de mucho a la joven, los compañeros de Leona había regresado de su misión, excepto Whip a quien le volvieron a reasignar una nueva misión aparte, las visiones y las pesadillas de Leona cada vez empeoraban, llego un momento que vio al mismo Goenitz en su espejo: en vez de su reflejo. Ralf se preocupo y trato de reanimarla, aunque fue difícil. Había algo que cambio un poco en ella, pero no saben _¿Qué fue? O ¿Quién fue?_ Porque cuando regresaron, estuvo riendo muy seguido aunque las pesadillas volvieron.

Leona Heidern salió de la ducha, tenía ese miedo de mirar su reflejo, las voces volvieron a torturarla en su mente pero cada vez, se ponía peor. Grito alto para que vuelvan a irse como hacían en los días anteriores, con sus gritos podía espantar a sus "monstruos". Cuando se vio al espejo, otra vez apareció el reflejo de Goenitz diciéndole repitiendo la mismas palabras –"Nunca escaparas de tu destino"- La peli azulada golpeo con fuerza el espejo rompiéndolo completamente, sus manos sangraban y no pudo evitar míralo: le daba asco pero al observaba con temor, cayó al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo sangre y sintiendo ese dolor de cabeza; sus ojos se entornaron blancos, su piel se ponía pálida y su cabello había perdido ese color azul en uno rojizo. Desde la planta baja de la casa del comandante, Clark y Ralf escucharon esos gritos horribles en la planta alta, ambos subieron por las escaleras para averiguar el estado de Leona, al abrir la puerta de su cuarto; la encontraron en un estado de _"The Riot of the Blood"_ ellos trataron de detenerla pero a la vez los lastimaba a ambos mercenarios, el monstruo salto por la ventana dirigiéndose al bosque.

Iori Yagami había estacionado su motocicleta cerca de la base, el venia para devolverle el paliacate que había dejado en su habitación, silenciosamente entro en ese lugar, vio una silueta que se escabullía en el bosque, lo único que pudo identificar él, fue el cabello rojo, _—"He escuchado voces en mi cabeza últimamente." —_ recordó este mientras observaba esa silueta.

—Leona…—fue lo único que dijo para ir a seguir a ese monstruo.

Ralf y Clark llegaron a una cascada e vieron sorprendidos como Leona estaba siendo detenida por el tal Iori Yagami, este trato de esquivar todos los ataques de ella, el volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, de arrastrarla por el suelo para envolverla con sus flamas purpuras; ese mismo ataque la detuvo, el pelirrojo la abrazo con fuerza y la veía fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Leona tranquilízate! —grito al agarrarla fuertemente de sus muñecas.

— ¡Iori Salvame! —grito ella al entrar por un momento en sí.

_**"**Soy amiga del monstruo_  
_Que habita bajo mi cama_  
_Me llevo bien con las voces dentro de mi cabeza_  
_Intentas salvarme_  
_Te pido, no te esfuerces_  
_Y piensas que estoy loca_  
_Sí, piensas que estoy loca__**"**_

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento pero al verla sufrir de esa forma por la culpa del disturbio de la sangre, prefirió darle un beso en esos labios carnosos: pasaron algunos minutos y el cada vez profundizaba sus labios hasta que fueron correspondidos, Leona Heidern volvió a su estado normal pero luego se desmayo en sus brazos.

Los mercenarios se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que el pelirrojo fue, quien genero un cambio en ella. Ralf estaba molesto al verlos ahí juntos. La militar abrió los ojos y sonrió de lado.

—No creí que vendrías… —hablo confundida.

—Solo te traje tu paliacate—le dijo Iori mientras le ato el cabello azulado.

—Ehmm…gracias—dijo sonrojada.

—…De nada. —desvió la mirada. —"No deberías preocuparte de tu destino como Orochi, deberías solo vivir tu vida." —musito sin mirarla.

Ella se quedo perpleja por lo que había dicho Iori, primero fue el espíritu de su padre Gaidel, segundo fue el coronel Ralf Jones y luego como último, Iori Yagami, asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios. —Deberías decírtelo a ti mismo también. —insinuaba al mirar desde su ventana la luna creciente.

—Lo sé, aunque por el momento no he tenido el disturbio de la sangre. —decía al darle la espalda.

—Entonces yo tendré que besarte cuando eso suceda—dijo la militar en tono burlón.

—Si claro. No te ilusiones tanto Leona. —hablo cortante y sonrió de lado.

—…Como digas, Iori.

—Algún día nos volveremos a ver…Posiblemente en el torneo. —volteo a mirarla nuevamente.

—Ahí estaré y ya verás… Esta vez no habrá revancha. —musito al sonreír de lado.

—"_Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase"_ —fue lo último que le dijo al retirarse de su casa.

Esa frase fue tan efectiva, cada vez que admiraba la luna creciente se acordaba de aquel pelirrojo, que alguna vez tuvo que ir a vigilarlo todos los días, ¿Cuándo volverán a cruzarse? Quizás en el torneo o quizás no, tal vez antes… O no, solo es cuestión de tiempo y del momento…Pero lo que sucedió entre ellos dos fue algo inesperado de dos almas solitarias. Los solitarios a pesar de estar alejados de la gente, en su interior son diferentes aunque por fuera muestren lo contrario. En este caso, solo fueron amables.

_**Fin-**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
